


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by HomeofJaewoo



Series: Jaewoo's Playlist [1]
Category: NCT (Band), troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Character Death, Cigarettes, Death, Jaejung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Sad, Sick Character, Sick Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Strawberries, Sweet, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, jaewoo - Freeform, jaewooau, jungjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeofJaewoo/pseuds/HomeofJaewoo
Summary: Strawberries and CigarettesA Jaewoo au based on Troye Sivan's songPart of the series entitled Jaewoo's playlistI am also on twitter: @jaewooau
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: Jaewoo's Playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

The view outside of Jaehyun's car was distorted like wind when he stepped harder on the gas pedal, reaching his speed over sixties. His hand was on the steering wheel while his other hand was holding his cigarette causing the air inside to become hazy. It's not a question at all why everything around him smell like smoke, even his clothes couldn't escape from that ridiculous smell. But, that became his favorite since he met him. 

It was dark already, the neighborhood was in peace, when Jaehyun walked out of his house to breathe some fresh air. There's so much stress that bothers him right now. He squatted down next to a big tree and pulled out something from his pocket. It was a packet of cigarette he stole from his father. He fished around inside his other pocket to search for the lighter. This was his first time smoking but he wanted to try it if it will somehow ease his heart a bit. He looked back at his house before pulling out one cigarette. His hand was shaking, hard to light the other end of the stick. 

'If you're not ready yet, can you light this up for me instead?' Jaehyun lost his balance and landed his butt into the ground when someone appeared behind the big tree. The guy, who appears to be a little younger than, was wearing black jeans, red turtleneck top, and a blue cap. Jaehyun examined more and found out that the guy has piercings and a colored hair too. The guy, shamelessly, sat next to him and showed him his hand with the stick. The guy got impatient so he stole the lighter from him and lighted it up himself. He held the butt in between his lips before he blew it right on Jaehyun's face. His eyes, then, looked far away as his shoulders began to relax. Jaehyun, immediately, moved away when the smoke cloud came near. 

'Have you been smoking for so long?' Heads down, Jaehyun asked while playing with his unlighted stick. 

'I think so. I came from a family of smokers. Bringing this with me feels like I'm home.' The guy butted out his stick to flick the spent ashes before smoking it again. 

'So, you're a walking ashtray, huh?'

'Of course not.' The stranger turned to him and pulled out something from his pocket and happily showed it to Jaehyun.  
'I also have this. Cigarettes and candies are the best.' He took one last drag of his cigarette, smoke streaming out from his mouth, before stomping it on his foot. He unwrapped one candy for his mouth afterwards. The older was only staring at him so he offered him one but Jaehyun shook his head. 

'You keep ignoring my request. You owe me your name now.' The stranger smiled when Jaehyun giggled at his statement. Jaehyun's dimples appeared from the squishy milky face which caught the stranger's eyes. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip before he looked away.  
'Don't show me that dimples. It's annoying.' 

Jaehyun, finally, calmed down.  
'Jaehyun. My name is Jaehyun. You also owe me your name for surprising me a while ago.' 

'I don't usually give out my real name.'

'Really?' Jaehyun sighed as he looked down. 

'You should be grateful for your lighter though. You earned something not all people could know.' 

Jae's face lighted up and lifted up his head.  
'What is it?' 

'Jungwoo. That's your reward for lending me your lighter.' 

Jaehyun's lips slightly turned up a bit but he chose to tease him instead.  
'Should I be happy about it?' 

'As you should. My real name is only for special people like you.' Jungwoo's brows furrowed, facing him. 

'I'm special? Thanks, then.' His heart fluttered looking up at the dark sky. 

'You don't want to lit that lonely stick?'

'My mood has changed after you appeared. I don't think I need this anymore.' 

'Come on, try it. I want to keep a memory of you.' 

Jaehyun blushed upon hearing it. He looked at his hand but he still hesitated as he glanced at him. Jungwoo took the initiative to flick the lighter. Jaehyun had no choice but to drew closer the end of the cigarette into the small fire. He took a deep breath before giving it a puff. 

'You'll get used to it.' Jungwoo guffawed seeing Jaehyun suffer after his first drag, clapping his hand on Jae's back. Jaehyun's eyes watered, his face turned red and he coughed very hard when his lungs reacted to it. Jungwoo's voice called the attention of Jaehyun's mother so Jaehyun grabbed his wrist to run away. Jungwoo told him that he has a pickup truck parked in a vacant lot near from Jae's house so they rushed to go there.

'Fuck. Shit. I left my keys inside. Hop on the trunk.' They were in panic as they found their way using their strength to leap across the wheel panel. They leaned and hid against the rear panel afterwards. Jungwoo started to laugh hysterically because of the abrupt escape so Jaehyun went closer to shut him up. Their faces were only couple of inches away with his hand on Jungwoo's mouth. The gap was very close that Jaehyun could smell the smoke from the younger's face. He was looking down, ears became very attentive to noises, making sure that they're all alone before he turned his face back towards the guy. However, to his surprise, he found Jungwoo intently staring at his lips for the entire time as if the younger's been wanting to know what it tastes like. They met each other's gaze after that. So, when Jaehyun slowly put his hand away, the younger aggressively inclined his face towards him, mashing his mouth against Jaehyun's. The older pressed back, tongues fighting back and forth. The kiss made them ecstatic. He slightly pulled back and gazed into Jungwoo's eyes before resuming. The sweetness of the candy was the first thing that Jaehyun savored but the pleasant flavor was slowly fading away and was replaced by the nasty and bitter taste of the cigarette. The taste became ridiculous but there's something in it that is so addicting and made Jaehyun to ask for more. 

They were lying on the trunk bed with traces of bites and scratches found on their naked bodies. Jaehyun's arm became his boyfriend's pillow as they faced the heavenly bodies which were the witnesses on how the boyfriends spent their time in the lonely dark side of the woods. They've been enjoying each other's company for months now. They always stick together through thick and thin. The air was filled with smoke vapors coming from Jungwoo's mouth. 

'When are you going to introduce me, Woo?' 

Jungwoo stubbed the butt of his cigarette on the metal and lied sideways, confronting the muscled body of the other person. He trailed his lazy finger from Jaehyun's shoulder and walked it on the older's hand, clasping the hand against his. 

'It will happen soon, babe. You shouldn't mind about it. We're bound for each other. I love you and that's all that matters.' Jungwoo replied with a raspy voice before he leaned in to plant some kisses on Jaehyun's chest.

A sudden streak of light coming from the headlights in the opposite lane made Jaehyun's eyes to squint. Fortunately, he managed to pull over on the dirty road before bumping into the tall trees. He banged his head against the steering wheel and heavy drops of tears were seen trailing down on his skin. He screamed out the pain that his tears couldn't take off from him.   
The ashes of his cigarette were all over him. This kind of situation always helps him to keep his memory of Jungwoo. Associating the nasty smell with his boyfriend gives him comfort and security. He bawled into tears once again after remembering the younger.   
Their life was just so perfect that he didn't think of any bad things that might come off their way. However, he was a fool for believing all the lies. Jungwoo promised him. Jungwoo vowed that their love would be forever. But, why did he hide his illness from his dearest lover? Jaehyun didn't expect that he would meet Jungwoo's family with him already inside the casket. It was not the case Jaehyun envisioned after Jungwoo told him about meeting them soon. 

Now, Jaehyun felt lifeless and done. Noone can make him feel the sweetness and bitterness of life at the same time. He is back to square one with the taste and smell of cigarette that would remind him of his loved one.


End file.
